robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Feint
Profile Never fully trust your sensors. Forged in Blaster City, Feint, originally known only as TC-I38, began a life of hard labor deep underground in Kaon, classified as "mining equipment" within the ranks of the disposable caste. Taking it with aplomb, she was simply content to do her job, happy to assist the efforts of other laborers beneath the surface with her abilities. An unexpected cave-in revealed Feint's outlier abilities, as she was able to see through solid ore to find the miners trapped inside. Gentle and shy, she avoids crowds, noise and open spaces, partly from discomfort, and partly for fear of uncontrolled bursts of her outlier abilities, which trigger hallucinations in others. Despite being an aerodrone she is a poor flier, having never had the opportunity to do so underground. She is highly skilled at locating energon in both raw and processed forms, and can build and use equipment to refine it. Her sensors and training allow her to quickly and thoroughly determine the topography and composition of an area. Feint is a loyal companion of Blurr, who rescued her from the Institute. History Sparked in the bowels of Blaster City, the disposable caste laborer designated "TCI-38" was not expected to have a long life. Forged for running through unstable mine shafts using complex multi-spectral sensor arrays to "see" through everything around her, her job involved locating new deposits of minerals and energon, as well as looking for potential weak spots that could lead to cave-ins. She was often sent into the most deadly areas of the mines, considered the "canary" that could be sacrificed for the safety of others. Frequenting into areas that were otherwise considered too dangerous for all but the most courageous (or foolhardy), she kept pushing her limits, going into the Cybertronian underground, running through Insecticon hives, breaking into forbidden areas and even stealing from the middle and upper castes. Feint put her enhanced senses to work for things other than mining, and soon became highly proficient at getting into places others could not. Her Outlier abilities were discovered after she used them to locate trapped miners within tons of rubble after a cave-in, literally seeing through the ore to find their sparks and communicating directly with their minds through their sensors. The foreman in charge of the operations saw her as an immediate boon, and put her up for auction in a black market disposable sales ring, where she was bought by up-and-coming medic Solvent. Solvent's intentions were even less ethical than the foreman: he was going to make a name for himself by studying (and dissecting) Feint to locate the CNA structures that mark Outlier abilities. Fortunately for Feint, Solvent could not resist showing off his new prize at the Circle. Blurr, disgusted with her treatment, made a forcible exchange of payment for Feint, snatching her away from Solvent. Giving her space in his home, the two attempted to persuade each other to what they believed was the truth of the world around them. When Shiftlock came seeking Element Zero, Blurr attacked the shifter, which caused Feint to panic and flee. She was quickly recaptured by security forces, and taken to the Institute as a "payment" to the Arachnicon scientist, Tarantulas. Feint was rescued by the combined efforts of Hot Rod , Breakdown , Jazz and Blurr Some other stuff happened. Sadly, however, Feint was executed by Megatron shortly after the Senate slaughter after she refused to use her abilities to assist the Decepticons. Her body was delivered back to the Decagon by Orion Pax and Hot Rod. Skills Fracture Points, Geological Survey, Mining, Tectonics, Energon Location, Spark Location 'Outlier Ability:' Omnispectral Sensors: Feint's sensors go beyond gathering the light spectrum for normal sight; instead, she can see all the way across the electromagnetic frequency range, allowing her to see heat, energon, radiation, EMF signals, spark frequencies, or through most solid matter. Her sensors are so acute she can detect patches of weakened or thinning space as well. Senor Hallucinations: The powerful penetrating nature of Feint's sensors have the side effect of deceiving the sensors of other Cybertronians, causing them to hallucinate, feel Feint's current emotions, or even the thoughts crossing her mind; rather than being able to read the emotions and thoughts of others, she instead broadcasts her own. Logs Category:Deceased